It Started With A Wedding Redone
by megaeevee
Summary: Rose Weasley is getting married. She's in love. Just not with the guy on the other side of the altar. Will she choose true love over an easy life? (Redone with plot changes)


Rose Weasely was standing at the altar facing a man she didn't love. Darren was nice but he just didn't have the natural boyish charm that _he_ possessed. Their friends and family were seated, eagerly awaiting the kiss that would seal her fate and bond her forever to Darren Creevey. The best men, James, Albus and Hugo were standing behind Darren while the bride's maids, Lilly, Anne and Cassidy were standing behind Rose.

The church they were in was decorated like any wedding would be; flowers at the ends of the aisles, white everywhere; it looked like a photograph out of a fancy wedding magazine. Well except for the fact that the stained glass windows were reflecting different coloured patches onto the guests at the front. Rose would have thought they looked quite funny, if she were able to find any humour in the situation.

As for Rose, she looked positively stunning in her floor length plain white dress and flowery veil with blue petals that fell to her mid-back, somewhat hiding her unruly brown hair, that she'd inherited from her mother, while at the same time emphasizing her sapphire eyes, identical to her father's.

But still, she was miserable. She was about to get married to a great guy, with a _great_ job, but she couldn't stop thinking about _him_. _Him_ and his lopsided grin -that she was sure he had gotten from his father, though she had never seen him smile- and his silky smooth hair that was forever falling into his eyes. Those eyes- they reminded her of how she had gotten into this mess.

Rose could remember the first time she saw them, standing on Platform 9 & ¾. She'd just met up with Albus, James and Lilly. It was Albus she was most looking forward to seeing because he would be going into his first year, just like her. It was then that her dad bent down and whispered, ''so that's little Scorpius, make sure you beat him in every test Rosie.'' So she looked over to see who he was talking about and saw a boy with white-blond hair getting hugged goodbye by his mother, while his father stood looking proudly on.

Even as her dad turned away she kept on staring, wondering at the somewhat hostile tone her father had used. A few moments later he looked over and caught her staring. The only thing she noticed about his face was that his eyes were a grey blue colour.

She didn't speak to him on the way to Hogwarts, but he stood quite near her at the Sorting Ceremony. Rose hardly noticed though because she was so nervous. She watched avidly as her new classmates got sorted into their houses, but when the name Scorpius Malfoy got called she only glanced up and quickly looked away. She only had to wait a few seconds to hear the Sorting Hat call out Slytherin.

When Albus sat down on the stool and the hat was placed on his head, Rose almost thought it would call out Slytherin, but it didn't. Albus got Gryffindor just like his parents did. Rose couldn't say the same though. When she sat down, the hat took a while to sort her; it seemed to be stuck between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, just like with mum. Although in the end it didn't sort her into either of the houses. Rose Weasley became a Slytherin!

Needless to say she had been quite shocked; Scorpius told her later that she'd looked like a fish out of water- not that she'd cared at the time.

She and Albus became fast friends with Scorpius and the three were inseparable at school. Out of school was a different story because, even at such a young age, they all instinctively knew that their parents would never approve of their friendship.

However, when Rose went home for Christmas one year she was met by a very subdued father. She wanted to ask what was wrong but only worked up the courage after an hour of sitting silently in a car. The answer she got, though, wasn't what she'd been expecting. Rose had thought there had been a big family emergency or that someone had died, but it wasn't the case. The answer to her father's mood that was he'd heard she was friends with Scorpius Malfoy. (Personally she blamed Albus for letting it slip, as she'd been careful not to mention Scorpius in her letters). Her dad said that she couldn't be friends with him anymore, to which she replied that she could be friends with whomever she liked. The following argument had resulted in several almost-crashes and two very annoyed Weasleys.

Of course they weren't about to stop being friends just because ''her dad said''. They pretended, of course, but nothing really changed except that everybody who knew (which was everyone except the parents) kept their mouths even more tightly shut.

Now it was eight years after Hogwarts and their families still didn't know about Rose and Scorpius' continuing friendship and Scorpius didn't know about the unfortunate crush Rose had developed.

This was why the wedding was taking place. Rose's dad had introduced them, saying it was a ''match made in heaven''. Yeah right! But, unfortunately, Darren seemed to think so as well as he soon asked her out on a date. He'd somehow managed to do it right in front of her dad so that saying no would have been suspicious. That prat!

That was how she'd gotten (in her opinion) scammed into this wedding.

When Darren had gotten down on one knee (in the middle of her living room, with her entire family watching) she'd been horrified. But she couldn't say no. Everyone had been watching, waiting, expecting- Rose couldn't disappoint them. She hadn't even allowed herself to think about her decision until she told Scorpius.

'' _You're getting_ married?''

 _They were in their favourite hangout spot: an outhouse on the edge of the Malfoy estate, complete with old furniture and everything._

'' _I'm sorry." Rose didn't even know why she was apologizing. ''But I couldn't say no!''_

'' _Yes, you could have! It was only the third date!'' He fumed._

'' _I'm sorry,'' she whispered again._

 _His face softened into an expression filled with sadness. He closed the gap between them and held her face in his hands._

'' _Is this it, then?'' His eyes roamed her face, begging her to say no. Rose stared back, hardly daring to think that he could be asking her what she thought he was asking._

 _What if she said no? She didn't even know if Scorpius was asking her what she hoped he was, if he even felt the same way. How could she risk a stable future with an okay guy for something she was probably imagining?_

 _She couldn't- it was too late. With tears in her eyes, she nodded._

'' _Are you sure? Couldn't you just break it off?''_

 _She shook her head. ''You know I can't. If I did then dad would want a reason and there really isn't one.'' Besides you._

 _He looked into her eyes and she wanted with all her heart to take it all back. But she couldn't._

'' _No,'' she said firmly, tearing her eyes away from his. ''I like Darren. I'm going to marry him. There's no reason why I shouldn't."_

 _He stood back, hurt evident in his face. ''I guess this is goodbye then.''_

" _Goodbye? Scorpius we're still friends." What was he saying?_

 _He looked at her for a long time, not saying anything. "Yeah. Yeah, I guess." Rose thought he looked heartbroken and it was with a cold sense of regret that she realised he had been asking her to be with him all along._

 _It was too late- she had to go. As she turned away, Rose swore she knew how he felt._

Now it was time for her to say those two little words that would change her life forever.

''Do you, Rose Molly Weasley take Darren Collin Creevey to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health 'till death do you part?''

''I…''

She looked into the smiling face of Darren, with his auburn hair and kind brown eyes, and then she looked out to the expectant faces of all the people she knew. Well, not quite all of them. Scorpius wasn't there. Rose hadn't really been expecting him but she'd secretly been hoping he would show up anyway. Just like he would have done if she hadn't broken his heart.

She looked back to Darren and was about to speak when she caught movement out of the corner of her eye. Rose looked towards the doorway where there stood a man whose white-blond hair was distinctly ruffled and his jeans and t-shirt looked to have been thrown on haphazardly. His grey eyes caught Rose's and she felt something stir inside of her. Scorpius had made it.

With new conviction in her eyes she looked to the minister and finished confidently: ''…. Don't.''

 _Later_

''Rose! _Rose?!''_

Rose had locked herself in the women's bathroom after the wedding to get changed and with the vain hope that she could sneak out before people started asking questions.

It had all been rather funny, or so Rose would think when she looked back on it later. Her dad had fallen out of his chair and the rest of the congregation had stood up, but because none of them quite knew what they had stood up for everybody just ended up in a big mob. Scorpius had used the chaos to exit through the back door, but Rose knew he was still around, waiting for her to escape.

That was why she'd locked herself in the women's bathroom. That and she needed to get changed. However, any hopes of hiding in here and leaving had been dashed when her dad and brother had started pounding on the door.

''Rose! Answer me! Why on Earth did you do that?''

Rose desperately looked for a window as she racked her brains for an answer. Eventually she spotted one and rushed over. She left her wedding dress dumped in a bag on the floor; her parents would find it and she didn't exactly need it anymore.

''Rose!'' It was Hugo this time. ''Open the door, we want to talk. C'mon, tell us why you left Darren.''

''Uh… Well, I just wasn't ready,'' she lied as she fumbled with the window catch.

''But, Rose, you haven't dated since sixth year! If I were you I'd jump at the opportunity to get married! You don't want to be alone forever.''

''I won't be alone forever.'' Rose finally got the small window open and hoisted herself onto the window sill, ignoring her brother's further yells.

The weather outside was warm for September. So warm in fact that many of the guests had come outside after the wedding. Rose could see Darren with his parents, Dennis and Hannah, a little ways off. He looked like he was crying so she quickly darted round to the back of the church and ran along the path, weaving between the headstones. She did feel bad for him- but not bad enough to face him quite yet.

Rose noticed a shiny green convertible waiting at the back gates. Scorpius! Rose quickened her pace and was soon sitting on the smooth leather seats in the familiar interior of his car.

He started the engine but just stared out over the dashboard.

"Rose, do you love me?"

"Scorpius…" What could she say? She did love him but after choosing Darren over him and breaking all of their hearts, she wasn't sure she deserved either one.

Scorpius still didn't look at her. "Rose, I know you never loved Darren and I know you felt like you had no choice. I know you've made some bad decisions lately but I need to know- do you love me?"

How could she lie? She twined her hands on her lap and stared at Scorpius. She wanted to be with him.

"I do."

A sharp intake of breath and Scorpius was looking at her. "I love you too. And, Rose, I don't want to be with anyone else."

Rose raised a shaking hand to cup Scorpius's cheek. They drew together until they were sharing the same air. They shared a kiss, soft and sweet. When they pulled apart, they were grinning.

''So,'' he said in a very business-like tone. ''You, me, Vegas.''

Rose's mouth dropped. ''Vegas! You want to get married?''

''Well, yeah,'' he said, as if it was the obvious thing.

''But-but- Married? Are you sure?'' She asked, mouth agape.

''Don't you want to? I mean, we could always wait a few years and run the risk of some other big-shot proposing to you out of nowhere…'' He looked sideways at her and smirked. The very same smirk she fallen in love with, the one he only wore when doing something against rules, and, Rose thought, this probably qualified.

She smirked right back, ready for the challenge. ''Alright then. Vegas it is.''

''Wonderful.'' And with that he leaned over and kissed her, pulling back after a few moments to hand her a coke from the cup dispenser. ''Onward to Vegas!''

Rose just smiled, not quite sure if she was ready, but willing to give it a shot. It would be a challenge keeping it from their families and then even more so breaking the news to them just right so they wouldn't be mad. _But hey_ , she thought, _you know I love a good challenge._

Perhaps she should have kept that dress after all.

And then, as they got to the end of the road, she happened to glance in the rear-view mirror and saw Albus staring at them, wide eyed. But it was too late to late to turn back. Albus was already running up the steps of the church, no doubt looking for her dad to tell everything.

Yup, they were screwed.


End file.
